Christmas Love (Emily Series Pt2)
by AC1830
Summary: Adam brings a special guest to the Ponderosa Christmas party, but an uninvited guest nearly ruins everything. Written as a Christmas Short Story Challenge at BonanzaTrails


Christmas Love

Christmas Short Story Challenge

Pushing the door closed with his left hand, Ben cradled his bandaged right hand against his chest. He turned to the room and leaned back against the door closing his eyes for a moment and wondered how events could have led to this. He could only hope it was only a dream, but when he opened his eyes, he saw the disarray of tipped furniture, spilled food and drink and broken china and glass on the floor. He looked up to see the ball of mistletoe still swaying slightly from the breeze the open door had let in. Now all he could do was to begin to clean up the mess, and wait for his sons to return, hopefully with their guest in no worse shape than when she left. He thought back to the morning and how it all started.

Ben walked through the large family room checking and rechecking everything. The food tables were decorated and ready for all of Hop Sing's gastronomic delights and confections. The alcove had been cleared for the musicians. All the furniture was moved to the storage room off the bunkhouse. Chairs were in place for the guests to use. The Christmas tree and other decorations were in place. Hop Sing could be heard chattering with his cousins in the kitchen as they put the finishing touches on the food.

Ben had sent Joe and Hoss outside to put up the lanterns and greenery there. He opened the door and saw they were almost finished. He walked out to inspect their work.

"Well, boys, it's looking real good. Looks like we'll be ready when our guests arrive in less than an hour. Any sign of Adam yet?"

"No Pa. We got one of the hands out on the road watching for him. Hey Joe, get that end of the greenery nailed down then give me the hammer. I need to nail this end, too, and then we'll be all done."

Ben turned as he heard a horse coming in fast.

"Hey Hoss. He's coming, about ten minutes back. Oh, howdy Mr. Cartwright."

"Thanks Zeke. Oh, would ya take care of the team when Adam gets here?"

"He's cuttin' it mighty close, Pa."

"Yes, Joe, he is, but perhaps the stage was late. Let's go in and get ready. No sense waiting out here in the cold."

A few minutes later Adam pulled into the yard. Zeke appeared from the barn to help with the bags and take care of the team. Adam walked around the horses and offered his hand to the young lady in the carriage. She smiled and took his hand as she stepped down. He noticed she was shaking a bit.

"Are you cold or nervous?" Adam asked as they walked to the door.

"A little of both. You warned me that it was a long drive, but I enjoyed every moment of it." She squeezed his arm and leaned into him. "Now, I'm nervous about meeting your family."

Adam stopped in front of the door and turned to her. He brushed a stray dark curl from her cheek, then leaned in and kissed her gently. "Don't be. They will welcome you with open arms. Ready?" She nodded. Adam opened the door and escorted her inside.

Ben stood immediately, Joe and Hoss quickly followed. All three gathered around the couple at the door.

"Pa, Joe, Hoss. This is Emily Carter. Emily, my father Ben Cartwright and my brothers, Joe and Hoss."

Ben moved first taking Emily's hands in his and welcomed her to his home. Joe and Hoss followed. As soon as Emily had removed her coat and hat, Ben escorted her over to a chair near the fireplace so she could warm up. Joe and Hoss hung back with Adam as he put the coats away.

"Mm-Mm, brother. She's right perty, and sweet as anything." Hoss winked at Adam.

Joe leaned in and nudged Adam in the ribs. "So, just how serious are the two of you?"

Adam just looked at his brothers before walking over to Emily. He picked up their bags and walked with her upstairs to their rooms.

After Adam changed for the party he came back downstairs to wait for Emily, and the guests. Emily appeared at the top of the staircase a few minutes later. She almost floated down the steps. Adam smiled warmly as he walked over to escort her into the room. His father and brothers just looked stunned. Emily was wearing a dark green satin dress, off the shoulders, with lace and ribbons around the neckline. Her dark hair was put up and soft curls framed her face and neck.

Ben recovered first. "My dear you look stunning." He glanced briefly at Adam who just couldn't stop smiling.

Hoss took her hand. "Miss Emily, I hope I have the privilege to dance with you this afternoon."

Joe wormed his way in, "Emily, may I have the first dance?"

Emily couldn't find her words, so Adam quickly stepped in. "Emily and I will have the first and last dances. Perhaps, you both could ask again after the party gets started."

"Yes. Adam's right boys. Let's let Emily settle in first. I believe I hear our guests arriving."

At that point the Cartwrights formed a line and welcomed their guests to the annual Ponderosa Christmas party.

By midafternoon the party was in full swing. Joe and Hoss had gotten to dance with Emily, as had Ben. Adam had been coerced into playing his guitar and leading everyone in singing some Christmas carols. After the singing, Adam had finally gotten Emily to himself. After enjoying some food and punch with her, he lead her over near the door where some mistletoe had been hung. Adam looked into Emily's blue/gray eyes and leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him in. Their lips had barely touched when there was a knock on the door.

Adam sighed and Emily giggled. "Maybe a little later, Adam?" He winked, "I promise."

Adam turned to open the door. There was a pause when the two men recognized each other. Before Adam could react, a fist connected with his face and he fell backwards onto the floor.

Emily screamed. "Adam! Jason! What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Joe was nearby and jumped in to swing at the intruder. His left cross connected and pushed Jason against the doorway, but Jason managed to punch Joe in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Jason pushed his way in to the room and pulled Adam to his feet. He punched him in the stomach and again in the face. Adam fell back into Ben and both men hit a table of food and punch, which crashed to the floor. Hoss threw chairs everywhere to get to the fighting men. Joe had recovered and came from the other direction. Adam was laid out on the floor among the broken dishes and food. Ben sat cradling his right arm which was bleeding. Jason managed to dodge Hoss and Joe to get to Emily.

He grabbed Emily and pulled her out the door. "It doesn't matter how I found you. You're coming with me now!"

She screamed again. "Adam, help me. Jason let go, you're hurting my arm. I'm not going anywhere with you. I told you months ago it's over. Now let go of me!" She continued to struggle as he put her in the carriage. He slapped the reins hard on the horse's rump and the carriage sped out of the yard.

Back in the house, Adam's family gathered around him. Hop Sing brought out towels, water, and ice to help stop the bleeding from Adam's nose, and for Ben's arm. As soon as Joe and Hoss determined Adam and Ben would be fine, they grabbed their coats and guns, and headed out to saddle the horses. They called for all the hands to do the same.

Since it was still daylight, the group had a chance to find the carriage. There was only one road into and out of the Ponderosa, but since Jason didn't know his way around, he actually took the road toward the lake. In a matter of minutes Joe and Hoss caught up to the carriage. Hoss rode ahead and blocked the way. Joe pulled on the reins and stopped the horse, then jumped off his horse and ran back to the carriage.

He grabbed Jason by his jacket and yanked him out of the carriage. Joe slammed a fist into his face and another into his stomach. Jason fought back.

Emily cried out, "Joe stop. Jason is a fighter. He'll seriously hurt you. Please stop. Hoss help. Stop them."

Hoss and some ranch hands managed to get the two men separated. Hoss held Joe till he calmed down. It took four ranch hands to hold Jason to the ground. Hoss got his rope and tied Jason up and put him over Chubb's back. Joe handed Cochise to one of the hands and he climbed into the carriage. He looked at Emily and wrapped his jacket around her. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head. "I'm okay. He just squeezed my arm a little. But I think you need more attention, Joe, since your cheek is bleeding. Thank you for rescuing me." He smiled at her. Turning the carriage around he drove back to the house.

At the house, the guests had departed. Adam was in his room resting. Hop Sing had gotten his nose to stop bleeding and told him to rest until his brothers returned. Ben had tried to clean up the room but Hop Sing's cousins moved in and took over. Ben sat on the steps, cradling his injured arm, and waited for Joe and Hoss to return.

Hearing horses outside, Ben jumped up and flew to the door. He almost collided with Emily and Joe. Ben looked into her face then wrapped his good arm around her as she sobbed into his shoulder. After Emily calmed down, she saw Adam leaning on the railing to the steps. She ran to him and he embraced her. They spoke quietly, and then turned to the rest of the family.

"If we could all sit down, Emily and I will fill you in. Where's Hoss?"

"He took Jason into town. We're assuming you'll want to press charges, but we figured it'd be safer if he was locked up until you decide what to do with him."

"Thanks, Joe. For that and for going after Emily." Joe nodded his head.

Adam began the tale. "Jason and Emily were engaged up until about 5 months ago. He's a professional fighter and she found he didn't know how to control his temper outside the ring. Emily broke off the engagement for fear he might injure her. She left San Francisco for Sacramento which is where I met her. She told me about Jason and showed me some pictures of him as a fighter."

Emily looked at Adam. "We began seeing each other quite a bit and fell in love." Adam smiled shyly at that bit of truth. "Adam asked me to come here for Christmas. I don't have any other family on the West coast, so I accepted. I'm glad he met me in Sacramento so I wouldn't have to ride the stage alone." She leaned her head against him and he tightened his arm around her.

"I was hoping Jason didn't know where Emily was but I was wrong. I'm sorry for all the trouble and for ruining the party, Pa."

"Adam, son, it's not your fault. We'll ride into town tomorrow and get this taken care of once and for all."

"Sounds good, Pa."

Later, that evening, the lamps were down low and the fire added a soft glow to the family room. Adam and Emily stood under the mistletoe once again. After they kissed a couple of times, Adam started to hum Silent Night. He led Emily into a slow dance around the room. As they swayed to the Christmas tune, she looked once again at the sparkle of the ring on her left finger. The diamond and sapphires caught the light just right to reflect the Christmas Love that filled the room.


End file.
